Object detection using images captured by an electronic device can have many practical applications. Object detection can require significant computational resources and may take considerable time. For object detection to be useful, it may necessary that an object is identified within a certain time period. However, many portable electronic devices may not have the computational resources to provide information related to objects to a user of the device in a reasonable amount of time.
Head-Mounted-Display (HMD) wearable devices have many emerging applications. Useful features to enable such applications for an HMD include object detection, recognition, and tracking and showing the result on display. In order to have good user experience, high accuracy and fast response time with respect to user's movement and/or object's movement are generally required for object detection, recognition, and tracking.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved accuracy and response speed for object detection.